Identify Me
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: Sakura is no longer the same girl she used to be. She can't stay in Konoha anymore because his memories haunt her. She moves to Suna and only Tsunade knows she left. Meanwhile, Gaara feels like he knows her...from somewhere. Who is she? HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**Ha! I'm starting my second Gaara/Sakura fanfiction. I'm so proud. I figured I'd at least start since my other story 'this wasn't in my contract' is close to completion. This story I think…will be awesome. Lol…onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto…:(**

Life couldn't get nay better for huh? Her village was haunted. Not by the dead, but b y memories. They killed her. She was afraid to go anywhere's where they had gone together. She couldn't revisit any place where his memory existed.

Ever since her left her six years ago, she always was cautious of where she went. She vowed to become stronger to bring him back. It's been too long in her book. She had expected to have him back sooner.

She was 19 now, and still Sasuke hadn't come back. She hated herself for thinking he would return to their village one day, even if it was because he came back because he had no where else to go. Even if he didn't come back for her. He would be back right?

But yes, she hated herself for thinking he would return. Everyone else seemed to have moved on. Her rival for his heart Ino had moved and was dating Shikamaru. If Ino could get over him, couldn't she?

Naruto, Sasuke's ex-best friend and rival even seemed to have found it hopeless. As determined as he had been, that flame had died down to a small pile of hot coal, no longer the magnificent flame that burned with determination.

So why was she still stuck on him? Why did she have to dwell in the past? Her anger towards Sasuke had turned on herself over the years. She felt weak. She felt stupid. She felt like she had no purpose. She wanted to die.

More than once had she draw the razor sharp kunai across her skin to relieve her pain and hatred. The scars were still visible, but barely. She made a promise to stop after Rock Lee, who had been sent by Tsunade to check up on her, had found her in the act of cutting herself, and cried to her to stop the wretched act. He literally cried too. He started to beat himself down, saying how he promised to protect her and he couldn't. She felt crushed.

She just wanted to change. She…she didn't want to be herself anymore. There was nothing special about her. She had nothing to live for. He left her, she wasn't worthy of someone she loved. He basically told her to just stay out of his way. He reminded her of that all the time when he was still here.

Everyday on her walk to the hospital she would take the long way, to avoid having to walk by the Uchiha complex.

Her attitude had changed dramatically as well as her looks.

She was no longer the pink haired girl.

Not too long ago, maybe a month or so, Ino had made a comment to her. IT rang through her head all the time. "Are you growing your hair long for Sasuke Sakura?"

That day Sakrua when home and cut off her hair with her kunai. She didn't even bother to have it fixed and evened out. After she cut it, she stood staring in the mirror for half an hour. Her hair was too pink. To bright. It was too much of a happy color. She wasn't happy anymore.

She needed a darker color. She found one. So now, instead of being the bubbly pink haired girl, she was the depressed brunette.

But the memories continued to haunt her. She knew she couldn't stay in the village too much longer. She hated the sad looks everyone kept giving her. It made her hate them as well as herself. She had to leave. Go to a place where no one knew her.

"I need to leave here Tsunade." Those were the words she announced to her beloved shishou.

The blonde didn't seem shocked at all either. She expected some kind of angry look, but she received an understanding one instead.

"You can't stand it here huh? The memories hurt don't they?" She was amazed by how her teacher just hit the nail on the head. But she shouldn't right? Tsunade left the village for similar reasons. And just because Sasuke wasn't dead, or so they know, doesn't mean he still wasn't around.

"I get why you want to leave, and I can't really stop you. I'm just curious as to why you are talking to me about it instead of just getting up and leaving like most shinobi do when they decided it's time to go."

It was true that most shinobi just up and left. But she had a reason to tell her master. "I don't want to be marked as a missing nin." She replied and brushed a piece of dark hair form her eyes. "I don't want to have ANBU looking for me, only because I don't want to be found."

Tsunade nodded. That was understandable as well. She was smart to come talk to the Hokage before she left.

"When are you leaving?" Tsunade asked. The brunette in front of her seemed to be in thought.

"Tomorrow."

"Do you even know where you're going to go? You need to have some sort of plan before you bail out. You might be a ninja, but that doesn't mean everything will be handed to you."

She understood this. Nothing was ever handed to anyone. Especially ninja. "I know that."

Tsunade didn't say anything for a long time. "Go to Suna."

"What?"

"Go to Suna." Tsunade repeated. "I own a small apartment there for when I go there. I want to know that you have a roof over your head and I also want to know where you'll be. Even if you don't want to have anyone know where you are, I want to keep track of you. Just to see how your doing."

She nodded. Tsunade flashed her a small smile. "I care for you, and this is your decision. I'm not your mother but I'm the closest thing you have since you lost your biological mother." She found her eyes wondering to the floor as a frown stayed etched on her face.

So someone did care for here huh? Someone besides Naruto and Lee.

"Now, are you going to stay there as a shinobi or a citizen?" Tsunade asked. She had suspected Sakura would work in the hospital. It would be the best place for her and it would be easier for Tsunade to stay in contact with her.

"Citizen." She mumbled. Tsunade's face darkened the tiniest bit.

With a sigh she began to speak. "I spent so much time, so many years training you, and you're not going to even use it? Why don't you work in the hospital?"

"I just want some time away from the normal life I have been leading. I want to do something different for a bit, then maybe I'll go talk to the hospital staff about getting a job there."

That was reasonable. Tsunade bent down and opened a drawer in her desk. She shuffled through various papers and brushed away one of her sake bottles she managed to sneak in. She would deal with that bottle later. She would definitely need it.

"You've been in the Kazekage's tower right?" Tsunade asked. The brunette nodded. "Good. You need to go in and talk with Gaara and get your registration papers. Then, after everything is settled, my apartment is actually right next to the Kazekage's tower. It's about three buildings down on the right, the tallest one you can't miss it." Tsunade held up a small golden key that glittered in the light as she handed it off.

"It's number 7. If anyone asks why your going in there, tell them I lent the place to your. If they think you're trying to break in, tell them your not. And if they don't believe you, sock 'em one! 'Course that would just make them really think you're breaking in. You'll figure it out."

"Thank's Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at the girl in front of her long and hard. She had changed so much. Honestly, the Hokage wanted the happy little girl she used to be with her pink hair and bubbly personality. Maybe this move would be for the better. Maybe it would bring back the Sakura she loved. Not the depressed, chocolate girl haired girl.

Tsunade stood up from her desk and advance over to Sakura, enveloping her in a hug. "Anything for you Sakura."

**This may be short but oh well. I'll update soon, just as soon as I finish my other story…**

**Ja ne! **


	2. Encounter

**Thanks for the reviews. I should be focusing on this and my other story now that TWIMC is complete. Here is the next chapter for you. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing had changed. The God's are against me. **

**I want a Twix candy bar…**

Silent tears smeared down her face. It took a lot of will power for her to sort through her things. Items she needed or wanted badly. The sun would be rising in a few hours and she wanted to leave before it came up.

After packing plenty of clothes and medical items, she sorted through her old knickknacks and those sorts of things. She took hold of her small stuffed rabbit, not wanting to leave her childhood toy behind. In her time of need, her bunny…Mr. Hoppums…was always there for her to snuggle with.

She cuddled with her brown rabbit and started to repack the box she had just gone through.

When something caught her eye.

It was picture. A photo actually. Of their old team. Team seven. It was that photo. The one of Naruto glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke scowling. Kakashi smiling away as he held onto the boys' heads. And her, looking as cheerful as ever in front of them all. Her breath hitched.

Why couldn't it have stayed that way? Why did he have to leave? It wasn't fair. He was the reason for the breakup of their team. He was the reason she was leaving her home. He was the reason she was so goddamn miserable!

Wiping away her tears, Sakura shoved the picture back into the box and jammed it under her bed. Mr. Hoppum's looked on sadly, his big chocolate eyes showing non-existing sympathy.

Light was started to show through the dimming darkness. Sakrua grabbed the bag besides her and moved out of her room. With one last look over her shoulder, she left.

Walking through the village, Sakura looked around with nostalgia. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she couldn't stay either. Stars dotted her pathway from above, guiding her towards the exit. Maybe she would return one day. Maybe as a whole new person.

This was it. She had to make a promise. No matter what, she had to return to this village. She wouldn't be like him and just never return. She had to come back, no matter what happened to her.

Sakura shook her head from her thoughts, and dashed off to the village gates. The moon moved along with her, pulling her towards her freedom.

**XxX**

Three days. She had gone through three days of running, and barely any sleep. Shielding her face from the blinding sun, Sakura starred at the sand village entry way. She remembered it all too well.

Walking through the entrance, Sakura was stopped by the guards, who asked for her ID card. She knew she had hers with her. But she had a plan when she came here. She didn't want to be found. She was going to make up a new identity for herself. She smiled sweetly.

"Actually I don't have a card. You see…I'm a traveler. I never stopped by a village long enough to have an ID made. I was going to get one here, since I am planning on staying here for a while." Sakura didn't know if they would believe her. Her smile was too fake to help her in anyway. She closed her eye lids to a half way point, giving her more sex appeal.

"I just need to get in." she said smoothly. The guards smiled at her. Sakura flipped a piece of her hair back and placed one of her hands on her hip.

"Alright. We'll let you go. Get an ID and don't mention to anyone that we let you in so easily."

Sakura nodded and proceeded into the village. When she was far enough in, her fake smile fell and she sighed. Stupid fake happiness.

Walking through the village seemed to spring some hazy memories in her mind. She remembered running through here, on her way to save Kankuro from being poisoned. That was during their mission to save Gaara.

Looking around, Sakura could faintly see the Kazekage tower in the distance. It made her wonder just how the three sand siblings were doing. Not that she wanted to get to close to them, in case they figure out who she was. Hopefully her new hair color made her seem partly un-recognizable.

Ten minutes later she was strolling slowly into the tower. Looking around, she could faintly grasp where Gaara's office was. She was about to search down one hallway when a voice called out to her.

"Ma'am?" Sakrua turned around to see young girl, maybe a year or two older than her sitting behind a desk. Her pink bubble gum bubble popped with a snap. Sakura's frown deepened. The girls brown hair clashed with her red eyes. Sakura could tell she dyed it. Just like she had. Did she really look like that?

The girls face had a look that read 'you don't belong here.' Sakura once again put on the fake smile and walked over to the desk. A name plate was set on it. Yasu Yoshi.

The girl's finger tapped the desk in annoyance and patience loss. Apparently her name didn't relate to her personality. She was defiantly not calm. She looked like she didn't want to be here at all.

"Uh…yeah Yasu-san." Sakura started but was met with a sigh.

"My name isn't Yasu." She said with an attitude. It made Sakura want to smack her for some reason. "It's Emi. My grandmother is Yasu but I'm covering for her today."

Smile? Her name meant smile. That made even less sense. She had a nice scowl on her face. Not a smile. She could have fakes one like Sakura was. They could have a competition to see whose was more fake.

"Oh. Gomen. Well I'm here to see that Kazekage. I need to talk to him for citizen registration papers." Sakura said, trying to stay nice to the brat sitting in front of her.

Emi's eyes had darkened when Sakura mentioned seeing the Kazekage. _'Fan girl much? Now I get why she took over for her grandmother.' _Sakura thought. Was she really like this with _him?_

"Yes." Emi's voice was poisonous now. "I'll call him." She spat out and pushed a button on her small speaker. "Kazekage-sama?" Her voice was as sweet as honey now.

"What is it now Emi?" A voice crackled over the speaker. Sakura kept from snorting upon hearing how annoyed Gaara's voice sounded. Emi didn't seem to notice. Sakura pondered on how many times Emi must have called him today. It was only late morning.

"Oh. Well there's a girl here to see you. It's nothing really important. Just citizen registration forms." Emi had tried to make it sound like nothing. She was twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"Fine. Send her into my office."

"Of course Kazekage-sama." Emi's smiled faded as she frowned at Sakura. "Down the hall. Last door on your right." She said with a growl and opened a magazine in front of. Sakura didn't thank her at all and walked off, not wanting to meet with this girl again.

She walked down the hall quickly and politely knocked on the door. She heard a growl giving her permission to enter. She slowly opened the door.

Gaara was hunched over a stack on paper, one hand writing on the documents while the other was supporting his head, fingers tangled in his flaming red hair.

He didn't look up right away and Sakura pulled a chair up in front of his desk. She kept her eyes down on the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.

Finally the red head lifted his head and looked at the brunette who was oddly interested with the floor. His eyes shifted over her curiously.

"So you want to become a citizen here in Suna?" He asked. Sakura gave a nod, not knowing if he would be able to recognize her voice. Probably not but she wanted to be safe and say as little as possible.

She heard a drawer being opened and the ruffles of paper. She lifted her head slightly, her sight shifting to the desk. Her long bangs were in her face since she didn't have her ninja headband anymore. That was in her bag on the floor next to. It's not like she would wear it here. That would be a little stupid of her if she did.

"What's your name?" He asked her. Sakura looked up in surprise. Name? Crap. She had already picked out a fake name. What was it?

Her eyes met Gaara's. Green with green. She looked away quickly, hoping he didn't think much of it. "My name…its Amaya. Amaya Hukari." She said quietly.

Gaara hesitated before writing down the information. He scribbled it down and handed Sakrua the pen and paper.

"Just fill this out." He said. He sounded awfully bored. Almost like Shikamaru. Gaara returned to his own paper work, not bothered that Sakura was using his desk to write on her paper. It's not like she had any other place to write. It was the only solid surface besides the floor. And she was not getting down on the floor to fill out papers.

Sakura was very careful when she filled out the paper, hoping to not give away to much obvious information or put her actual name on there instead of her fake name. From time to time she could feel Gaara's gaze studying her. It was sort of nerve wrecking being that he technically knew her.

The silence in the room was cut with her finishing the papers. "There." She said and looked up. Gaara looked up at the same time, and made eye contact for the second time.

'_If he can't tell who I am by now I will be utterly shocked.' _

Once again Sakura looked away and Gaara took her paper, reading it over. His face looked strained, as if he was thinking about something really hard. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sakrua stood up.

"Well, if that's done I best be off." Sakrua said, excusing herself. Gaara stood as well. Sakura swallowed hard. What if he did recognize her? Would eh accuse her of running from her village. But she didn't. She didn't run from her village. Well, in a way she did. Her eyes grew wide as he walked around his desk and towards her.

"Where are you from?" he asked calmly. Sakrua could have died right then. It was over. He knew who she was. Or maybe not. Maybe she could just deny knowing him.

"Ano. I'm not really from any village. I'm just a traveler and I thought it was time to settle down somewhere." She lied quickly. Gaara didn't say anything and walked past her.

"I'll leave with you. I need to get out of this damn office." He said with a growl. Sakura didn't say anything but walked ahead of him and opened the door. She didn't want to run off ahead of him. No that would be rude. But she didn't want to stay around him to much so he could study her more.

She was only one maybe two steps ahead of Gaara and walked a bit faster than him. Unfortunately, his legs were longer so he was able to keep up. She could feel his eyes looking at her. She ignored the feeling. She was different.

No more pink hair. Her clothes were different. She had on a white wife beater over top of her red tank-top. And a pair of lose short black shorts. No forehead protector. The only way he could recognize her was if he memorized what her face looked like, or her eyes. Her eyes were probably more recognizable but still. He couldn't.

Still her nerves got the best of her as she sped up a bit more. She didn't want to be found out. As they reached the lobby, Emi was frowning as she saw Sakura walking out from the hallway, and was closely followed by Gaara. Sakura could have laughed, but smirked at the flustered girl. She didn't know why but it was funny to see a fan girl jealous.

Outside, Sakura looked over to her right. Tsunade was right. Three buildings down a large building stood above the rest. Gaara stepped out and walked the same way Sakura had gone. She looked up at him, then back down the roadway. He had looked down at her moments later. They reached the building and Sakura stopped.

"This is my stop. I'll see you around Kazekage-sama." Gaara gave her a small nod and continued to walk on, hoping to get to his own home that he shared with Kankuro and Temari before he was jumped by any fan girls like yesterday. That was a violent day.

But that girl had struck curiosity within him. He had this strong feeling that he knew her from somewhere. Just this gut feeling that she was someone he should have easily recognized. She did look familiar in way, but he couldn't pinpoint were he had seen her.

Shaking the thoughts away, Gaara reached him home, and pushed any thoughts of the familiar green eyes brunette away.

**Chapter two is complete. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Job please?

**Muhahahaha! Chapter three is here!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews minna!**

Sakura ascended up the stairs and stopped outside of an oak door, looking up at the polished number seven on the door. The hallway was long and everything from the carpeting to the wallpaper made the place look fancy and expensive. Sakura couldn't expect a place any less for Tsunade. The girl always had class and wanted the best.

After taking in a deep breath, Sakura inserted the key and unlocked the door. She let out her breath as she looked at the place in front of her.

She entered and looked around after taking off her sandals. It was just a hallway in front of her. There was an archway up a bit and on the left that led into a nice sized living room. Sakura walked in a bit further. The end of the hall led into a small kitchen. There was also a small section in the kitchen that held small table, one chair on each side of it.

Sakura walked through another archway that connected the kitchen with the living room. The beige walls in the room reflected the bountiful amount of light that entered through the many windows. A large TV resided in the middle of one wall, while a plumb, soft looking tan couch sat across from it, behind the coffee table. Big, dark red pillows rested on the couch. A small desk was in the corner of the room, and to Sakura's surprise a computer sat upon the desk. She would fun with that later.

Leaving the room, Sakura walked down another hallway that started just before the kitchen. From the front entrance way the hall was just after the living room entrance, but was on the right side. Poking her head down the hall she noticed three doors.

Opening the first door on the left, she discovered a pale green bedroom. A large bed with white bed covers and big fluffy pillows sat in the middle of the room. She didn't care if it was Tsunade's or not, she called this room.

Closing the door, she moved down to the next door across the hallway. Flipping the light switch on, a bathroom that was painted a lovely shade of baby blue came into view. Sakura was delighted to see a big tub sitting underneath a large window. Thank Kami that there were no trees in Suna for perverts to climb up. If anyone ever saw Tsunade in the tub…Sakura cringed to think what would happen if they were ever caught.

A mirror hung quietly on the wall above a sink. The counter top seemed bare, but that would soon change. Sakura walked over to the mirror.

This was a bad habit she had developed not long after Sasuke left. She would sit in front of the mirror and just look at herself. Sometimes she would analyze herself, other times she wouldn't even notice she was looking at herself because she was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

She brought her hand up to her face and touched her cheek. Sakura slid her hand up into her chocolate locks and frowned. What had she become? What…what happened to her? Since when did she run from her problems?

But she made her decision. She was going to stay here, live a new life, and forget all the bad memories. Hopefully.

After checking out the last room…( another bedroom that was full of medical text and other books…Sakura had managed to find what looked like a smuggled Icha Icha paradise, thought the main character on the covered had a creepily similar resemblance to the blonde…there wasn't anything else that seemed to be of interest.)

With a sad sigh, Sakura began to unpack her things and make herself at home as best as she could. Sorting through her clothes, she placed them in the dresser against the wall opposite the bed. A smaller TV from the one on the living room sat on top of the dresser, and Sakura knew that would provide her with something to watch on her restless nights to come.

**XxX**

Five hours of cable later, Sakura noticed just how hungry she had become. Her stomach growled with need for food. Sadly, Sakura had raided the fridge three other times, forgetting that after the first time she found it empty.

Shopping sounded good. She had enough money to get some food. Although she may need a lot with her appetite. She was a small girl, but man could she eat.

Searching though her bag she grabbed some cash, trying not to take a lot so she could save some for other things she needed. She had braided her dark hair so it would be kept out of the way, and figured she would be fine going out in her shorts and tank-top she had been wearing that morning. She didn't feel like changing.

After locking up, Sakrua went down the stairs and left the building.

People walked past her from all directions. She hadn't expected the streets to be this busy, especially in this heat. Shinobi walked by, entering and leaving the Kazekage tower. Looking left and right, Sakura scratched her head.

She had no idea where the market area was.

Deciding not to stand in the sun all day, she took a guess and walked further down away from the Kazekage tower, hoping she would get to the market.

After ten minutes of walking around, Sakrua had failed to find any type of food venders. She stopped under the shade of an ice cream vender's cart. Smiling, she happily ordered a vanilla cone, hoping to satisfy her stomach for a short while.

After finishing her cone, Sakura looked around. Maybe she should ask someone? She just had to spot some nice looking person who…

Her thoughts were cut off as a shadow covered her from the sun. Looking up, Sakura noticed someone in front of her. A man. A tall guy who had a playful smirk on his face. She continued to frown. His raven hair was long and neatly kept, while his amethyst eyes gazed down at her. His tan arms were crossed over his chest.

"Lost are you?" He asked in a deep voice. He had to have been no older than twenty-three.

Thinking for a moment, Sakura answered. "Can you tell me where the market place is?"

"Actually, it's just down that way." He said as he pointed down a busy street way behind her. Sakura looked back over her shoulder and nodded.

"Thanks." She mumbled and made a move to leave when the man gripped her shoulder.

"I can take you there." He offered and flashed her a smile. Unmoved, Sakura shook her head and plucked his hand off of her shoulder.

"No. That's alright." She said and walked away quickly, wanting to get away from him. Something about him gave her the creeps.

The guys purple eyes followed as she went. Rubbing his chin he said, "Interesting. I should keep an eye on her. She's a cute little one."

Up ahead, Sakura was happy to see rows of different foods and goods she could buy. Small assortments of fruits and veggies lined the streets as well as sweets and freshly baked goods. She smiled at the aromas that filled her senses.

First off she wanted fruit. Looking though some apples she grabbed five, knowing they would be eaten quickly. She also picked up a couple of bananas and a bundle of strawberries. Bringing them to the vender, she was given a price that was un-expectantly high.

"Oh wow, princes here are high." She said as she fished through her money. The vender, a smiling old woman responded.

"Prices here are higher than other places because a lot of our food has been imported. You can't obviously grow fruits and vegetables out here in the desert.

That made perfect sense. There would defiantly be something wrong if an apple tree had magically sprouted in the middle of the desert. After paying for her fruits, Sakura moved on to buy some veggies, knowing she wouldn't be able to buy too many. She had to save her money.

**XxX**

Sakura finished her shopping and realized something.

She was all out of money.

The items she normally bought in Konoha were much more expensive here in Suna, and Sakura should have been more properly prepared. All she had left was the little amount of cash she had back at the apartment. How could she live off of that?

Maybe she should get a job?

She walked down the streets to where to hoped her new home was. She could have sworn she passed the small café she was passing now somewhere.

Looking in at the small building, many people were gathered in the shop, enjoying the relief the café gave. A small, bright orange sign stood out against the starch white building though. Squinting her eyes, Sakura managed to read it out.

**Help wanted.**

Could her luck get any better?

Rushing forward down the road, Sakrua was happy to find that she was only a five minute, rushed walk from the café. She rushed into the apartment and put all of her newly bought food away and ran back out the door and back to the café.

She could be a waitress. It couldn't be too hard right? Take the orders, bring the food, take away the dishes, clean the table and collect the tip. Easy enough for a retired chuunin. Well, no not retired. A chuunin taking a break. She hadn't decided whether to find a place on the staff in the hospital yet.

Entering the building, Sakura could see the laid back, calm nature of the café. The white walls were clean and tables and booths lined the room. Multiple ceiling fans were turned on, keeping the air circulating and cool. Doors flapped open as waiters and waitresses went into the back kitchen to gather the food for the customers.

Sakrua approached the front counter where a cheerful blonde stood behind the cash register. "Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to the manager?" she asked softly.

Smiling up at Sakura, the blonde nodded. "Are you here for the witnessing job?" she asked sweetly in a high voice. Sakura nodded.

Pushing herself away from the counter, the girl disappeared. Sakura turned around and leaned up against the counter, looking around the room and at the streets before her.

Just then a girl with four ponytails entered the building. Behind her, two boys followed her in, both looking grumpy. Faintly, Sakura could hear the older girl saying something about not spending enough time with their own family and dragged them over to a booth.

Sakura immediately recognized the youngest boy as the Kazekage. It surprised her to see him back out of his office so soon, considering how much paper work she saw on his desk. It must have taken his sister quiet a while to pull him from his work.

Temari was now smiling as a waitress came to take their orders for drinks. Sakura turned around when she noticed a pair of lingering eyes roam out towards her.

The girl had returned from wherever she disappeared from and looked at Sakura, motioning her to follow. "The boss wants to meet you."

Sakura followed closely, not wanting to attract attention from three siblings who could easily recognize her. Make that two considering how clueless Gaara seemed to be that morning.

Entering a small room, Sakura took a seat in an uncomfortably hard chair. The boss, she presumed, smiled at her as well. What was it with so many smiling people?

The boss, to Sakura's surprise was a woman. She had long blue-purple hair, and was sporting a neat white suit. Looking at Sakura through red glasses, her amber eyes smiled as well as her mouth.

"Hi, I'm Hataru Linaka, the owner of this café." She held out her hand. Perfectly manicured nails gleamed at Sakura, waiting for her to return the handshake. She timidly took the offer and shook her hand.

"I'm uh….Sa- Amaya. Amaya Hukari." She responded and sank back down into her chair. She tried to show a small smile, but it seemed to come unnatural after not smiling in such a long period of time.

"Well Amaya. I hear your interested in a job here as a waitress?" she commented.

"Yes."

"Well, it would be a great help. Do you have any experience as a waitress?" she asked. Sakrua shook her head.

"Oh, well that's alright. We can start out slowly. I can pair you up with Lita and she'll help you out with anything."

Sakrua didn't respond. Her foot bounced against the floor impatiently, but she let her fake happiness shield that.

"Our night shift is fairly full, but I could defiantly use you for morning and afternoon hours. You'll start at seven in the morning, and then you'll be free to leave at about four, unless we need you to stay for a longer shift."

More nods were shown from the brunette.

"Your pay will be $6.65 an hour, and you'll receive your paycheck every two weeks. And any tips you make shall be yours." Hataru said kindly. Sakrua could agree to those terms.

"Do you have any questions?"

Deciding to speak Sakura answered her with a short "Iie." She knew she would have to speak a bit more than she has in the recent past, and she would have to work on being friendlier than normal. Friendlier waitresses got more tips. That was a positive.

"Great. You start Monday."

**Finally it's done. Hope you liked it! Review!**


	4. Smiles everywhere!

**Yay! Only one more weeks of school…and after finals…I have all the time in the world to write! YES!**

**Sorry for the late chapter. I couldn't think of what to write…and as I write this I still don't know what I am going to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

It had been one long lonely weekend for Sakura.

Waiting for Monday to come around had been horrible. Sitting at the lonely apartment was boring and well…lonely.

But when Monday came around, she was sort of relieved. Being able to have something to do and getting paid for it. She needed the money.

After pinning her hair up in a messy bun, she got dressed in her new uniform. It was definitely different from her nurse's uniform. She pulled the black skirt up over her smooth legs, and then pulled the white shirt over her head.

Sakura skipped breakfast, not having much of an appetite. Locking the door behind her, she left the apartment building and disappeared down the street.

**XxX**

"Hi I'm Lin and I'll be helping you as you start out." A happy looking girl with dark green eyes and aqua hair that was held up in a high pony-tail greeted Sakura not long after she walked into the room. Sakura looked up to the girl, only because she was much taller than her.

"H-hi. I'm Amaya." She said, noting how her memorization helped her say her new name. She had been too used to Sakura and now she had to get used to Amaya.

"Hi Amaya. Ok, now to start out I'm sure you get the basics of being a waitress right?" Sakrua nodded her head. "Good. Well I'm sure you get the order the people's food, and give the order to the chef. Then you bring the orders back and serve it to the customers." Once again Sakrua nodded. "Good. Then you get the price f the meal and collect the pay and any tips."

"Got it." Sakrua said. She glanced over at one of the clocks, and noticed it was fifteen after seven. They had been open for only a short while and already the place was busy with customers.

"You get a lot of people here don't you?" Sakrua asked. Lin nodded after taking a look around the room.

"Yea. This isn't too bad. We can get pretty full. It's said that we're one of the best cafés on this side of the village. And a lot of people come in during the morning because it's still slightly cool outside. It can get terribly hot here."

"I wonder why." Sakura mumbled sarcastically.

"Did you say something?" Lin asked curiously.

Smiling sweetly Sakura answered, "Iie."

"Oh. Ok. Well then, I will take these people." Lin said as she motioned towards the family that just walked in the door. "And you can take the next one. Just remember, drink orders first, then food orders. And don't forget to smile!" Lin smiled brightly as she floated off to assist the family.

Sakura didn't smile though. It was a lost thing to her. She used to smile all the time no matter what. She can't do that now. Her life had turned into its own little hell.

The small bell above the door chimed to signal a new arrival. She looked around to see the other waiters and waitresses busy and gave a sigh. Her first customer. Yay.

As she tried to put on her best fake smile, she walked over t the door and looked up to see how many menus she needed. Here eyes met sight of maroon and pale green.

"Kazekage-sama." She said. She hid the groan in her voice and made herself sound cheery. Why him? He had to be her fist huh?

Gaara looked at the girl. The one he couldn't figure out. Her name…Ayame…Ayema…Amaya…that was it. Amaya.

"Amaya right?" he questioned, making sure he was correct. Sakura pointed to her name tag.

"That's me." She said. Sakrua could feel her nerves tingling as small butterflies flew through her stomach. "Oh, right this way." Sakura said and led Gaara towards a table by the window.

"Here you go." She said and placed the menu on the table. '_Remember' _she told herself. _'Drinks, then food. Oh and smile.' _Sakura flashed Gaara a quick smile and pulled her pad of paper out of her apron that was tied around her waist.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked with fake cheerfulness. Her eyes were scrunched up. She smiled a little less to fix that problem. Gaara must think she's insane by now.

"I'll have some coffee for now." He said and looked out the window. Sakura didn't see the frustrated expression on his face though. Her voice sounded so familiar to him. He had to keep investigating. He would figure out who she was even if it killed him!

"Alright…decafe or regular?" she asked quickly.

"Regular." Gaara answered and continued to look out the window into the steadily busying streets.

Sakura walked off to get the coffee. Gaara kept thinking and replaying the sound of her voice in his head. He felt terribly stupid because he couldn't figure out who she was.

He noticed one little girl with her mother outside the café wave to him, and he replied with a small wave. He was used to the small greetings he was getting. It was nice having the villagers start to accept him and respect him. He promised to protect the village from now on and he generally got a long with everyone. He was as friendly as he could be with them.

"Gaara-sama!" Gaara flinched at the high voice and the girl who sat across from him. Judging by her clothes she was a waitress here just like (ahem) 'Amaya.'

Dark brown hair was let down around the girls shoulders as it clashed with her red eyes. "Emi." Gaara said in a deep tone of annoyance. He held respect for her grandmother, not for the granddaughter. She was an obvious fan girl seeing as she always asked him to join her whenever she was in the office. She wanted him to go to breakfast lunch and dinner with him all the time. Gaara never had patience for fan girls.

"I didn't know you were here." She said over zealously. She flipped a piece of her hair back and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hn."

"Here's your coffee Kazekage-sama." Sakura said as she returned. She placed the mug on the table and noticed Emi. Sakrua scowled.

"You're the new waitress here?" Emi said snobbishly. Sakura could only frown and ignore the girl.

"Hm. What would you like to eat this morning?" Sakura asked as she played oblivious to the glare she was receiving.

"Just some miso soup." Gaara replied as he finally looked up at Sakura. Deciding to play around with Emi, Sakura gave him a nice smile.

And Gaara seemed to want to do the same and gave her an equally warm smile.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Sakrua said and walked off. She just added fuel to the fire. Emi huffed and crossed her arms.

"Kazekage-sama! Ohayo!" Hataru came by the table and smiled at Gaara. Gaara looked up after he added some cream to his coffee.

"Ohayo Hataru." He said back. Emi seemed to have frozen since her boss came by the table. Hataru adjusted her glasses and her amber eyes shot over to Emi.

"Why are you sitting around?" she asked. Emi's eyes widened and she stood abruptly.

"Gomen." She said and rushed along to fulfill new orders. Hataru shook her head and occupied Emi's vacant seat.

Sakura on the other hand had just seated a new couple in and was taking their drink orders. When she moved away from the table to get the drinks, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over and gazing at the pale skin, red hair, and pale eyes of the Kazekage.

He gave her comfort. He and his siblings were really the only people she knew in this village. But the problem was, the people she would be comfortable around were the people she had to avoid, incase they figured her out.

"Amaya!"

Sakrua kept her gaze on Gaara who was talking to her boss.

"Amaya!"

Sakura shook her head; now remember whoever it was was calling her name.

"Huh? Oh!" Her finger slipped off the button of the drink dispenser. Never did she notice she had orange juice all over her hand. She looked at the full cup. Stupid short attention span.

"You spaced out there." Lin said and smiled at the girl. Sakrua nodded and fixed the cup so it wasn't overflowing.

After dropping the drink off at the table, she walked back into the kitchen, where she got Gaara's miso soup.

"Here you go." She said as she placed he bowl down in front of Gaara.

"Arigato." He said. Hataru glanced up at Sakrua.

"Having a good first day?" she asked. Sakrua merely nodded. "That's good. Could you get me a cup of decafe coffee?" she asked.

"Hai."

"New waitress." Gaara commented as he delved on his hearty soup.

"Yes she came to me just last Friday in search for a job. She seemed nice enough." Hataru looked on as Sakura balance a large tray of food almost perfectly. Sakura was actually using her chakra to balance the tray more easily.

Hataru watched at the tray stayed in perfect balance. It took her workers quiet a while to master carrying a tray that big, but for the new girls fist time…it was amazing.

"Wow. I've never had someone balance one of the trays that easily before. Maybe she's was a ninja or something?" Hataru said in a joking manor. She chuckled.

Gaara looked behind him to see Sakura setting the tray down. He felt her chakra when she walked across the room. The citizens of the village never had a signature chakra seeing they never trained to control it.

But this girl had told him she didn't belong t any definite village. She couldn't be a ninja. Unless…unless she left her birth village after being a ninja for some time there.

Gaara felt her chakra disperse as she set the tray down. It felt…very faintly familiar. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Hm. I must keep on eye on her. She may be better than I thought she would have been." The amber eyes woman in front of Gaara said.

The redhead nodded and finished off his soup. Hataru took a sip at her coffee when Sakura came to the table.

"The bill." She said and placed a piece of paper on the table. Gaara reached for his pocket when Hataru held her hand up. Her glasses gleamed in the brightening sunlight.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. Anything for a regular customer." Hataru stood up. "I'll see you around Gaara-sama."

"Bye." Gaara said as the woman left the table. Gaara's hand continued to reach on his pocket and pulled out a generous amount of bills.

"I'm still obliged to give you a tip." He said and placed the bills on the table. Sakura starred at the amount. That was way more than she could ever expect.

"You don't have to leave that mu…"

Gaara shook his head. "You deserve it." He said. "You're a good waitress." Gaara stood and began to walk off. "I'll see you sometime."

Sakura starred stupidly at the retreating figure of the Kazekage.

**I hope you liked! Sorry it took me so long. I'll try to keep more chapters coming. Like I said...I don't' have a lot of school left. 5 more days!**

**And sorry for any mistakes…I don't have time to check this over…**


	5. The computer

**Thanks for the reviews! You all inspire me and I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

How could she have forgotten? Hadn't she meant to check out the computer since she first spotted it? And for the whole weekend she was bored and never noticed.

She showered and dressed in her pajama short and tank top. Then it was right to the black computer sitting upon the desk. It looked slightly dusty from the lack of use, but with a few swipes of her hand, the screen was cleaned for now. She would dust it all off later.

She pushed the power button and watched as it lit up with a neon green light. The screen remained blank and she ignited the screen monitor button as well. She's worked with computers. It's not that hard. Although she wasn't a computer genius, she could figure them out.

A blue screen lit up Sakura's face, giving a blue hue. A small icon, what looked like a small gambling chip, showed up besides Tsunade's name. With a small sweatdrop, Sakura moved the mouse and clicked on her teacher's name.

With a quick flash the background changed to a picture, shot at a place that overlooked the village of Konoha. The Hokage Mountain stood still in the background and all of the buildings and scenery were in place. Sakura's heart gave a wrench and she shut her eyes for a moment.

She never realized how much she missed the place. But still, she didn't have a desire to go back. He was still there, haunting the place. Her eyes wandered the picture and easily found the places their old team used to go to together. Her eyes glazed.

Stupid bastard.

Swiftly, she opened up the menu and control panel. She navigated her way to the background change and switched the backdrop to a tropical island. So much better.

She looked through the icons and noticed that her teacher had an internet connection and an email/instant messenger system. Maybe she could…

Sakura started up the program and noticed Tsunade's screen name, _SlotsMaster38. _

Now that was an understatement. Everyone knew Tsunade couldn't win, or master anything gamble related. The godaime herself knew that. Amazing.

Sakura opened up the window and proceeded to create an e-mail for herself.

Screen name/e-mail: _(hm…) LonleyBlossom23 (sounded just like her.)_

She filled out the rest of her info, actual name; she used her fake name, age, password, and other non important details.

Her job was done finally and she signed onto her new e-mail. The monotone welcoming voice greeted her. Her nose scrunched and her brows furrowed at the sound of it. How could they turn a normal human voice so cold? Unless it's naturally like that like…someone's.

Maybe she should send Tsunade an e-mail. She promised to stay in touch with her worried teacher, and this would be easier than writing a letter.

She opened the write e-mail file and filled out the heading.

_**To: **__SlotsMaster38_

_**From: **__LonelyBlossom23_

_**Subject: **__Remember me?_

_Tsunade-sama, _

_Been awhile? Not really. I haven't gotten anything from you which surprised me. Yes I'm doing fine and your apartment is well taken care of (not to mention very nice!) I'm bored, depressed, and still a brunette. I work as a waitress now, go me. Lucky Amaya (my new name) she got to serve the Kazekage of Suna first. I think he remembers me but can't figure out who I am. I don't want him to find out and confront me of false identity. That would really suck. _

_So here I am, in my own little hell, bad memories haunting me. I've been good, no self abuse at least. So please don't worry. I'm barely making it through (even with this job I need money! Bills on YOUR apartment to pay!) I don't want to be left without electricity for a month, or running water. Definitely not food either knowing me. (Small humor) See, I can still be funny. Not as much but…meh it's coming around. _

_Stupid job is making me smile. I have nothing to smile about. I'm a village runaway. Ugh bad wording. It sounds like…yea. How is everyone without me? No difference I'm sure. _

_Sorry I sound so…down. I really am down. Could my life get any worse?_

_Wallowing in self pity,_

_Sakura. _

After finishing the e-mail and mindless web surfing for ten minutes, Sakura noticed a chatroom icon. With a hesitant pause, she finally clicked on the small icon and played through the various screens that popped up. She couldn't tell you quiet how she ended up there, but she was in a chat room. Sakura thought for a moment that this person invited her to it.

_WaytoSexy823: _Hey. I haven't seen your screename in any of these chartrooms. You must be a new comer?

(Nice screename) Sakura thought to herself.

_LonelyBlossom23: _Yes I am.

_WaytoSexy823: _That's cool. It's been awhile since I've talked to anyone new. What's your name?

_LonelyBlossom23: _Sakura.

_WaytoSexy823: _That's a cute name. I'm Akio.

_LonelyBlossom23: _Nice name.

_WaytoSexy823: _Yea isn't it? Lol. Anyways, let's get to know each other a bit more. How old are you?

_LonelyBlossom23: _19.

_WaytoSexy823: _Ah. I'm 21. Not much of a difference.

_LonelyBlossom23: _Guess not.

_Waytosexy823: _So, do you live anywhere near me? I live in Sunagankure.

_LonelyBlossom23: _Your not going to stalk me are you?

_WaytoSexy823: _No I won't do that.

_LonelyBlossom23: _Lol. Just making sure. I live in Suna as well. But I won't go into detail as to where.

_WaytoSexy823: _That's understandable.

_LonelyBlossom23: _Yea. Um, well I have to go now anyways.

_WaytoSexy823: _Alright sweets. I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can meet up sometime.

_LonelyBlossom23: _Sure. Talk to you later.

Sakura exited the chatroom and breathed a sigh. It felt awkward talking to a stranger, and giving out her real information. Maybe she shouldn't have? But he seemed nice enough.

Deciding she had had enough adventure on the computer, Sakura proceeded to shut the device down. When the glowing light from the monitor shut off, Sakura noticed how late it was getting. The room was darker than before and the last sun rays were quickly fading.

A growl echoed through the room though. Sakura's stomach was loud and she rubbed her empty belly. Luckily no one was around to hear it, so her cheeks didn't flush with embarrassment.

She walked into the perfect sized kitchen and rummaged through the closets. She hadn't bought a lot of food and her profits weren't exactly shopping friendly. She settled for a cup of instant ramen and boiled some water.

Who knew that one small cup of ramen could make her think so much.

She missed Naruto. A lot. He was her brother, her best friend. It was weird seeing as how she ignored him when they were younger. She was too obsessed with Sasuke. Why couldn't she have been obsessed with Naruto? Or someone else. Like Lee? Ok, it would be weird to be obsessed with Lee, but he was terribly nice and would never do anything to hurt her.

She wanted to go back to the village, but her will to stay away was greater. Ugh, damn her life. Was she stupid to come here? She already knew she was just stupid in general. He basically told her that. And she was stupid to like him. Stupid to think she could actually be with him.

Now she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

The sound of the whistling kettle brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

Reality sucked.

**GxS**

Day two as a waitress seemed to flow just a little bit easier than the first day did. There were less people, even though it was still pretty full.

Sakura had just finished with her latest customers and cleaned off the table when she heard the small bell above the door ring as new customers walked through the door.

Or customer.

Hataru was right when she said Gaara was a regular. He was back once more for breakfast. Sakura debated in her mind whether she should go serve him or not.

Like she said before, he was someone she felt comfortable with, but he was also someone she wanted to avoid.

None of the other waiters or waitresses moved to serve Gaara. And the Kazekage couldn't wait. Sakura found it in herself to go to him, so she finished what she was doing and started for the door.

She went to get a menu for the Kazekage, when she was roughly bumped and fell to the ground. She glared up at the abuser and saw Emi. Her red eyes flashed in an amused manor and she smirked at Sakura.

"Kazekage-sama! Ohayo!"

Sakura could see his annoyed look and she picked herself up. Gaara had walked by behind Emi when Sakura stood and she covered her embarrassment with a fake smile.

"Clumsy me." She said and quickly walked away.

Once again the bell chimed and Sakura looked up. She didn't know if she should groan and serve the man, or just walk away. She decided to be nice and grabbed a menu for him.

"Ohayo." She said and smiled. She received a bright smile in return. Violet eyes smiled along and a large hand brushed smooth dark hair back.

"Ohayo to you too." He said in a low, playful tone.

Sakura recognized him. The guy who told her where the market was and offered to take her there. The guy who basically hit on her.

Sakura groaned.

**One more done. Arizona on Saturday! So no updates next week!**


	6. One sibling knows

**Meh. Sorry for not updating. Yes I did put this on hold. Sorry about that. But like I said, I will update, not as frequently, but I'll try my hardest!**

**Enough of my rambling. I'm glad you all are enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

_**Recap!**_

_**XxX**_

"_Ohayo." She said and smiled. She received a bright smile in return. Violet eyes smiled along and a large hand brushed smooth dark hair back._

"_Ohayo to you too." He said in a low, playful tone._

_Sakura recognized him. The guy who told her where the market was and offered to take her there. The guy who basically hit on her._

_Sakura groaned._

_**XxX**_

Her eye was twitching. She watched as the man left the café. Man she was glad he was leaving. The whole time he continued to flirt with her. And he wouldn't stop. He flashed her so many smile. He talked in that damn playful tone. It started to bug her.

But he was gone. With a quick observation of the room, Sakura noticed Gaara had left as well. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt slightly disappointed. She gave a small shrug of her shoulders and moved on with her days work.

It was now lunch time. Many people came into the café for relief of the hot desert sun. The temperature was heating up, but in the shade of the building it wasn't nearly as bad. She finished serving her next table and began to clean up. The bell chimed and more people came in. She didn't even bother to look up. She had enough to do as it is.

She could hear Lin's voice greeting them. Sakura took the last plates off the table and brought them back to the kitchen to be washed. When she walked back out, she could see Temari and Kankuro being led by Lin.

Sakura suddenly cursed her choice of work placement. The three sand siblings seemed to find this place their favorite. One of them was bound to recognize her.

Unfortunately for her, no more than five minutes later did Lin walk over to her. "Amaya. I need you to take over one of the tables for me. I've got so many I can't take them all. I just sat them down over by the window." She said and pointed to the siblings table. Sakura inwardly groaned.

"Sure." Sakura said quietly and slowly walked over there. This day really sucks huh?

"H-hi. I'll be your waitress today." She said quietly. Sakura avoided eye contact. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Raspberry iced tea." Temari said, not bothering to look up from her menu.

"Coke." Kankuro said with a wink. Sakura gulped.

"Right. I'll be right back." She said and dashed off to get their drinks. She wanted to ask for someone else to take over that table, but she knew Lin would find out and that wouldn't be good.

She stopped by one of her other tables and asked if they needed anything else. They assured her that they were set for the moment and she retreated.

No more than five minutes later, she was carrying two drinks back to the table. She set them in front of their appropriate owners and withdrew her small notebook. "So, are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Hm. Can I get some tendon (rice topped with shrimp and veggies)?" Temari said. Once again she didn't look at Sakura while placing her order, much to Sakura's relief. If either of the siblings were to notice her, Temari would be the first one.

"Of course." Sakura said and took note of the order. She turned to Kankuro and continued to stare at her notepad.

"Hamburger for me." Kankuro said. He took a swig from his drink and looked forward to see a small annoyed look from his sister. "What?" He asked.

"You sure you're Japanese?" she questioned. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I have to eat Japanese food all the time. I love hamburgers too you know." He said his voice louder than he meant it to be. Temari just gave him a questioning look.

"Well, you're just one strange Japanese kid I guess. You order the same thing every time we come here."

"Oh get over it. Next time I'll get something else, just to make you happy." He said sarcastically. Temari closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair. Kankuro smirked and winked at Sakura while mouthing 'no I won't.' Sakura did all she could to stifle her very small giggle.

But the small sound escaped her lips and she quickly covered her mouth. Temari's dark eyes snapped open and she gave a long look at Sakura. Sakura's own eyes widened.

"I'll be back shortly." She said stiffly and stalked off as fast as she could. She could have sworn Temari had some sort of knowing look. Or…there was just something about it that made her uncomfortable.

She handed the orders into the kitchen and left to attend to some other customers.

"Doesn't she look familiar Kankuro?" Temari whispered to her brother. The boy looked boredly (is that a real word? Eh…it is now…) at his spoon and twirled it between his fingers.

"Who?" he asked. The spoon fell from beneath his fingers and clattered onto the table top. He picked it up while a slight red hue adorned his face because of his clumsiness. He set it back down hastily.

"Smooth. The waiter baka." Temari said. She cast an anxious look at Sakura who was serving drinks to a couple. "Look at her."

Kankuro looked over his shoulder at Sakura. With her dark hair, it was harder to tell who she was, but she did have some slight resemblance to someone he knew. But he couldn't quiet think of who it could be.

"Don't stare!" Temari hissed and pulled on his shoulder.

"You told me to look!" Kankuro said in his defense. His sister really was a crazy one.

"Yeah look, don't stare." Her eyes followed Sakura who then disappeared into the back of the café. She was so familiar. She had to think of who she could be…

"Well she's cute. Maybe I could ask her out." Kankuro said as a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Let's figure out who she is first." Temari said. She took hold of a straw that was set on the table and ripped the paper off before dipping it into her drink. She was about to take a drink when a long strip of paper hit her on the forehead.

The blonde growled and glared up at her brother who was smiling guiltily, a straw between his lips. "Jeez. Do you want to go back to the academy sis? Work on those basic skills?" Kankuro said in a joking tone. Temari found this in no way amusing.

"Do you want to stay in the house tonight? Because I can assure you that you may find all of your things moved out of your room and on the roof."

"Oh lighten up."

Over with Sakura, the chocolate haired girl was on her way to check on Temari and Kankuro's orders. She was sure they wouldn't take too long. The chefs here were quick with orders. She was close to getting to the kitchen when someone blocked her way.

A thick mane of caramel hair was pulled high out of the way of the shocking ruby eyes which glared down at Sakura. Emi stared menacingly at Sakura. "Oh Amaya. I just wanted to make sure you are alright from your little fall. Hope you're not hurt." Her high voice was terribly annoying and Sakura reframed from punching the girl. That wouldn't be good for her.

"Well, anyways Gaara-sama seemed to be in a bad mood." _'Wonder why?' _Sakura thought. "But I cheered him up. I think he really likes me." The girl said with a small squeal if joy. Sakura could tell she was just trying to make her jealous. But she wasn't jealous. Was she supposed to be jealous?

"Great. Now move so I can get the food for my customers." Sakura said and pushed past the girl, and deep scowl sketched on her face. She grabbed the two plates with Temari and Kankuro's orders and fled past the annoying girl.

Life sucked already. Emi was just making it worse.

She brought the food to the siblings. "Here you are." She said. Temari opened her mouth to say something, but Sakura dashed off before any questions could be asked.

Through the twenty minutes the siblings were there, Sakura could feel eyes on her back. She was terribly uncomfortable and tried to keep a calm face as she went along with her duties. When she brought the bill over to the pair, she wrote a few things down and put the paper down on the table.

"Temari-san! Kankuro-san!" Sakura groaned. Damn effing girl never went away!

"Uh. Hi." Kankuro said as he looked at the red eyed girl. He looked slightly confused as the girl approached him and his sister. Temari looked equally confused.

Sakura couldn't prevent the nasty grumble that fell from her mouth. "She's worse than Naruto."

And realization struck the wind mistress. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the green eyed girl who began to retreat from the table. Emi was smiling as she explained who she was.

"I'm a friend of Gaara-sama's! He was in here earlier and I served him. My grandmother is his secretary."

Kankuro smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Ok. Well, hi." He said. Looking for at his sister for support he only noticed that she was staring intensely at the table. "Well, we have a lot to do. Let's go Temari." He stood from the table and reached into his pocket and left a couple of bills on the table.

Temari nodded and stood as well. They completely ignored Emi as they walked to the front counter to pay for their meal. Kankuro took the liberty to do that and as he motioned for Temari to go, she didn't move.

"I'll catch up with you. I just need to do something." She said. Kankuro threw her a questioning look. Temari shooed him off with a flick of her wrist and the puppet master just complied and left the café. He had to get to Gaara's office soon anyway.

Temari gazed around the café, looking for the girl she though she had figured out. She wanted to know if she was correct. The look of the girl was familiar, but it was the comment she heard muttered that really set her off. The girl knew Naruto. The annoying brat from the leaf. She must be from the leaf as well. And the features of the girl seemed to match who she was thinking off.

She walked around, trying to spot out the brunette, green eyed girl but she wasn't around. The girl seemed to have disappeared. She wasn't waiting on anyone and after a few minutes she didn't emerge from the back either.

Knowing she couldn't hold off helping Gaara and Kankuro too long, Temari stopped her search and left the café.

**XxX**

Sakura was lucky. She could have sworn Temari figured out who she was. After she got off of work, Sakura rushed home in caution on being spotted by the wind mistress. She was going to go shopping, but cut her trip out of her schedule.

She ate the last carrot out of her rice and veggie mixture and set her chopsticks down in her bowl. She changed the channel to some sitcom before leaving to go into the kitchen. She washed her dishes and was rinsing out the sponge as a knock sounded on the front door. Panic rose through her. She didn't know whether to answer it or not.

By the third knock, she pushed away from the counter and walked to the front door. Looking through the small peep hole, Sakura could feel her stomach jump when she saw the impatient face of Temari standing beyond the door.

Taking a deep breath and willing herself to calm down, she took a hold on the door handle and opened the door. "H-hi." She said, almost unsure of what to say. "Can I help you?"

"Save it. You're not fooling me." Temari said and narrowed her eyes at the timid looking brunette. Sakura could feel her hand shaking slightly on the door handle.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" She pressed. She could tell. She just knew it. She was in trouble.

"Hn. Think you could fool me…Haruno Sakura?"

**I promise I will get to work on the next chapter so you guys aren't left hanging on too long. I want to get another chapter of FOL then I will get this one done ASAP. I'm really sorry for making you all wait! Gomen-nasai minna!**

_**And send me a message because I'm starting a 'we hate Emi' club. Send me a message if you want to join and I'll post who is in the club on every chapter and announce new members who join! So review!**_

**Ja ne! **


	7. I think he may like you

**Oh thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying this! So here is the next chapter!**

**Also, I'm so happy that many of you wanted to join the "We Hate Emi" club. Here is he list of members…and it's a long one!**

**you.broke.a.promise, black moon-silver sun, Ishasuki Mitochi, Akuma Chiaim, inuyasha2847684, Mafija, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Dark-Neko-Princess, Raxan, gaaraluver93, monkey-kid, ScorpieGal, FromDarknessComesLight, Kuro-Baara, A.D. Grey, BlackKanji, NinjaGirl9636, SweetAssassin, 'Pename here', TroublesomeShikamaru, Hiei's Cute Girl, Airi-hime, mahalo4ursupport, Da Bitchy BitchSlapin Kunoichi, RubyturnedTopaz4ever, Miss.Bryant, ****PinkxxxReaper, kitsuneyasha94, xYoshikox, Sakura-rocks106761, thelyntleoffair, GeneralSephiroth, nemadragon31, SakuraGaara, Light of The Sacred Flame **

**If you don't see your name here and would like to be part of the club, send in a review or PM me!**

**Now onward…**

_Last time!!!!_

"_Save it. You're not fooling me." Temari said and narrowed her eyes at the timid looking brunette. Sakura could feel her hand shaking slightly on the door handle._

"_W-what are you talking a-about?" She pressed. She could tell. She just knew it. She was in trouble._

"_Hn. Think you could fool me…Haruno Sakura?"_

Sakura didn't know what to do. She stared stupidly at Temari as the blonde frowned at her. "Care to explain some things to me?" Temari questioned.

"Well, I…come in Temari. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." Sakura moved out of the way and Temari walked in and observed the hallway they were in. Sakura pointed through one archway and into the living room.

"Nice place." Temari commented. She took her place on the large squishy couch.

"It's Tsunade-sama's." Sakura said quickly. She bit her bottom lip and glanced nervously at the wind mistress. "I'll put some tea on." She said and excused herself.

Minutes later she returned with two cups of steaming tea and handed one to the blonde. Sakura sat on the other end of the couch and hastily took a sip at the tea. The heat of it scolded her throat, but she ignored it. Her stomach was in knots at this point. She set her cup down on the table in front of her and took hold of the pillow behind her.

"So, how did you figure it out?" Sakura asked. She didn't look at Temari, but took a strange interest with her toes. She wiggled them around nervously.

"Well, when I first say you I could have sworn I'd seen you from somewhere. You looked way too familiar. And I don't forget faces too easily. I guess it was the hair color that threw me off." Temari said. Sakura twirled a strand of her chocolate hair between her fingers and scrunched up her nose.

"But then I heard you mutter something about Emi. Something about her being worse than Naruto. That's what really got me."

Sakura mentally kicked herself. She thought she said that softly enough that no one would hear. Seems like Temari had really good ears. Sakura remained silent.

"I had to help Gaara and Kankuro today in the office, and I asked Gaara about any new citizens that had registered lately. He told me about someone named Amaya. Told me some things, about how she was a traveler and everything." Temari smirked at Sakura. "He said she looked very familiar, but he couldn't think of who she could be."

So Gaara had recognized her. But he couldn't put a name to her face. She let out a sigh of relief. "Did you tell him who I was?" Sakura asked quietly.

"No I kept that to myself." She said. Temari sipped at her tea. "I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know."

"No actually I don't. It's…a long story." Sakura said. She avoided any eye contact with the blonde, and drank more tea. The room began to grow dark as the last rays of sunlight shone through the window.

"Hm, I'm here to tell." Temari said as she looked at the fake brunette. She noted the frown and sad eyes on the girl. She must really be lonely. "I know we haven't been the best of friends or anything, but why not come to my house tonight. I don't think it's healthy for you to stay in a lonely apartment all the time."

Sakura's head shot up. "Wha…oh, I don't want to be a bother. I'm fine really." She said, trying to assure the girl. She had gotten used to being by herself, although it was extremely depressing. And Sakura didn't want to be depressed anymore.

"You won't be a bother. Trust me." The wind mistress said.

Sakura seemed to be in thought as she glanced around the room. She did have the day off tomorrow. "What about your brothers?" she questioned nervously. Really, if Gaara found out…

"Don't worry about them. They're too….memory challenged. And if they do know who you are, then just ignore them. I don't think it will be a big deal. Just explain your story."

Temari made it sound easier than it really was. But she knew she desperately needed a friend. So far the closes person to that was Lin. Sure Lin was nice, but very bossy. The title of being head waitress must have gone to her head. Still, she was unsure. She had indeed grown less trusting. But what did that have to do with anything? Did she have to trust the girl in front of her to stay with her?

Yes.

Her mind kept repeating that over and over. She had grown accustomed to staying hidden in her own shell and not talking to many people. That was just how she was. Or at least, how she had grown and taught herself to be.

With all of the will power she could muster, she muttered a small, "Alright." This caused Temari to give her a small smile.

"Great. I think the last thing you need right now is to be all alone in a big place like this. You need to be surrounded by people. And at my home there will be plenty of us." She said.

Sakura just nodded and finished the last of her tea and set it on the coffee table in front of her. Oh dear what did she just agree to do?

"Well?"

"Huh? What?"

"Aren't you going to pack?" Temari asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sakura stood up and noticed Temari did the same. She didn't mind too much. She was sure the blonde was curious about the apartment and wanted to see what everything else looked like. That or she wanted to be close by Sakura? She didn't know.

Sakura opened the door to her mint green bedroom and turned the light on. She could just see the wandering dark eyes of the girl behind her. She moved forward and grabbed her back to pack her things. "You sure your brothers won't mind?" Sakura asked as she opened the drawers to get her clothes.

"Of course not." Temari said as she sat on the edge of the messy bed. Sakura never had interest in re-making her bed. "Kankuro would never argue about having a pretty girl over and Gaara…he just doesn't care."

"Sounds just like him."

"Hm."

When Sakura was finished she stood and walked into the bathroom to get her hair brush and toothbrush. "Lets…ah go." she said awkwardly. Temari nodded and the pair moved down the hallway. After Sakura locked the door to the apartment, she and Temari left the apartment building and the older kunoichi took the lead down the street.

**XxX**

"Here is my home." Temari chanted as she opened the door to her home. Gaara was right when he said that they lived not to far from Tsunade's place. It was only a five minute walk if that. She had never walked down this part of the street so she hadn't noticed.

It was getting dark out and Sakura stepped in and looked around. The room she was in wasn't lit too much, only a small lamp most likely to light the way for anyone who came into the house. She looked around but wasn't able to tell out too much of her surroundings.

"I'll show you around." Temari said and walked through an archway into another room. "I want you to feel at home here." She said the light was flicked on and the kitchen of the house came into view. Sakura looked around. It was bigger than the one at her place. The whole back counter took up the wall space. An island resided in the middle. The fridge stood off to the side and the stove was built into the countertop.

"Anything you want just take it." The blonde said and smiled encouragingly. "Although I don't know what we have." She said and opened the fridge door. She frowned. There wasn't much. Kankuro must have raided the fridge earlier. Oh well, she had done that the previous day. Stupid munchies wouldn't leave her. "Do you want anything now?"

Sakura looked up. She was walking around the kitchen, just taking in the scene. "Oh, I'm fine. I ate and I'm not really thirsty." She said. Temari shrugged and took an apple from the small fruit rack on the counter.

"Let's get your stuff upstairs. You can stay in my room. My bed is big enough for the both of us. Unless you want something else." The girl looked over her shoulder as she walked down a hallway to a set of stairs. There was a door before there and Sakura could only guess it was a closet or bathroom.

The two walked up the stairs to the next landing of the house. Down the hall there were four doors. Temari walked to the first door and opened it. When the light flickered on, a deep purple and elegant room was revealed. The place was fairly large. A chestnut wardrobe stood off to the side and a desk was not far from it. There was a small TV stand in front of the queen sized bed with a fair sized TV on it. The bed was lavished with Lavender sheets and blankets.

"You have a really nice room." Sakura commented as she examined the purple paradise.

"Thanks." She said and smiled at her own room. "Most people wouldn't expect me to be so…girl like." Most people took Temari as a tomboyish girl and would expect her to have…more boyish colors for her room. And yes, despite her tomboy side, she could be a girl.

Sakura nodded. She took a seat at the edge of the bed and an awkward silence filled the room. What was going to happen now? She was sure the older girl wanted to hear her story. It would only make sense if she knew. But was she herself ready to tell anyone?

Temari dropped onto the bed with a heavenly sigh. She looked over at Sakura who seemed to feel out of place. "Tell me. Why did you come here? And under a false name?" she asked.

The unknowing feeling rose inside of Sakura and she gulped down her nervous feeling. The former medic bit her lip as she tried to find the right words to say. It would probably be best just to tell the girl like it was.

"The basic reason I came here was to escape the memories that are in my village." She started.

"Oh! Of someone? Who? Did they break your heart or something?" Temari asked, jumping ahead of Sakura.

"Yeah. Um…it was…someone I loved. A lot too. They…well they left the village. It's stupid that I'm hung up on him, I mean it's not like we had any previous engagements or anything." Sakura's head hung. "I was just…so stupid. He left me, us…my team. We can't find him. I haven't seen him in…oh it's been so long." She said her voice level dropping. Temari listened patiently.

"That's why you came here? To escape from the past and the memories that haunt you?" the dark eyed girl questioned. Sakura nodded her head, remaining silent. Temari racked her brains, trying to recall the other member that was on Sakura's team. She remembered seeing the whole team together and she had heard of their missing teammate countless times.

"Sasuke." She whispered in realization.

Sakura nearly fell of the bed after hearing the name. That pang in her chest, that horrible feeling of hatred and love rushed through her. "Yeah…him." she said. His image flashed through her mind and caused such a dreadful sensation to flow through her. No! She had to forget him! He hurt her. He never cared for her. There was no reason to feel any kind of love for him.

He didn't deserve it.

Just like she didn't deserve this pain.

Day after day she had lived in pain and hatred. Hatred for that man and hatred for herself. And the fact that he was able to make her hate herself angered her further. She didn't have time to wallow in self pity. She shouldn't have to.

She had to move on. She came here to move on.

A tear unconsciously slid down her pale cheek. When she noticed she hastily stood up and wiped it away. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

Without hesitation Temari answered, "The door next to here. Just down on the right." Sakura nodded and left. Temari's brows were scrunched with concern. Just how broken was this girl? The mere mention of Sasuke's name and she became a water fountain. She was bottling too many emotions in her own opinion and she desperately needed someone to help her.

Sakura rushed from the room and down the hall. The dark door was closed at the moment and once she raised a hand to knock it opened. She gasped and stumbled back a step. There in front of her was a wet Kazekage, with a bare chest and pajama pants. Water drenched his ruby locks and they clung to his face. He glared down at Sakura who remember she was crying and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a deep, almost dangerous tone.

"I…um…Temari…" the name seemed to set everything off. Gaara strode past her and to his sisters room where he stuck his head in. She could faintly hear his words and hers in return.

"I can have anyone I want over!" Temari said loudly. Sakura cringed. She stood by the bathroom and waited for them to leave. Gaara moved away and entered his own room without giving Sakura another glance. Her heartbeat was as fast as a rabbits. She quietly pranced down back to Temari's room and snuck in.

"I can leave if I have to." She mumbled.

"No, no. He doesn't mind, he's just…shocked to see someone besides me or Kankuro in the house." She said. Temari stood and advanced over to her wardrobe, picking out bedtime clothes. "You don't mind if I change in here do you? I can go in the bathroom if you want."

"Oh, it's…it's fine." Sakura answered and sat on the bed. She was already changed for bed. She had been since their conversation at the apartment. She avoided looking at Temari as she changed, although she was questioning why. She had seen girls change, it wasn't uncommon. Though everything now days confused her. She should stop questioning everything.

"I think Gaara may be starting to like you."

Sakura choke on air and turned it into a weird cough. "What makes you say that?" she asked, her eyes wide with shock. Did Temari just say what she thought she did?

"Oh, I don't know. He started talking about you. I think it's cute. It was funny the one day he said you should beat Emi. He's noticed the way that girl treats you and I don't think he likes it." Temari gave one last pull on her shirt and advanced towards the bed. "All I can say is, he needs someone. I think he would be…more calm if he had a girlfriend."

Sakura was still in shock of what the blonde was saying. Gaara? Like her? Impossible. That would never happen. Someone like him…no they wouldn't like someone like her.

'_Or are you thinking the other way around? That someone like you couldn't possibly love him?' _Her inner voice sounded.

Could that be it? No, not at this point in her life. She wasn't deserving of someone. A depressed, self abusing, faking girl like her didn't deserve someone…especially the Kazekage….like Gaara. But what did she know about Gaara? Nothing. Not much at least.

"So…would you ever take the job? I think you two would be cute together." Temari said and pulled up the covers so she could get underneath them. Sakura did the same and sank down into her pillow.

"I don't think so."

An image of Gaara standing in the doorway passed through her mind. Whoa. Nice picture, but…it was Gaara! The man who pinned her to a tree and went crazy! Though it wasn't really his fault at the time. But still…she could never like Gaara like that. Never in her life. Besides…

She wasn't ready for any kind of relationship. Not in her condition.

"Heh. Right, well it's just a thought. I never said you had to do it." Temari said and turned off the lamp. The room grew dark and Sakura turned over onto her side facing the window.

Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was if Sasuke was looking at the moon like she was.

**That ones done! Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the delay and the mistakes! I never had time to re-read it so I can't tell what kind of mistakes I made. I'll go back through later and fix them!**


	8. Rescuing rich people has it's good sides

**Gomen-nasai! I know this is taking me forever and I don't mean to! I've gotten really caught up in Flow of Life so I've been working on that. Trust me, I'm working really hard. Again, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Meh. I can't reach my juice. It's on the other side of my room. **

**Members of the "We Hate Emi Club"**

**you.broke.a.promise, black moon-silver sun, Ishasuki Mitochi, Akuma Chiaim, inuyasha2847684, Mafija, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Dark-Neko-Princess, Raxan, gaaraluver93, monkey-kid, ScorpieGal, FromDarknessComesLight, Kuro-Baara, A.D. Grey, BlackKanji, NinjaGirl9636, SweetAssassin, 'Pename here', TroublesomeShikamaru, Hiei's Cute Girl, Airi-hime, mahalo4ursupport, Da Bitchy BitchSlapin Kunoichi, RubyturnedTopaz4ever, Miss.Bryant, PinkxxxReaper, kitsuneyasha94, xYoshikox, Sakura-rocks106761, thelyntleoffair, GeneralSephiroth, nemadragon31, SakuraGaara, Light of The Sacred Flame, sms620, Panda-chan21, WeasleyTwinsGirl186, FakeCompassion, Akuma Chiai, Ziyi Shadow, Claki, Emo-Saku-chan**

**Send in a review or PM me if you want to join the club!**

That night Sakura tossed and turned. She could sleep no matter how much she wanted to. Her thoughts just wouldn't let her. Not that this was the first time, but it was getting to be very tiring. She had been looking out the window for the past half-hour and the moon hadn't changed one bit.

Sighing, she stepped out from under the covers and set her feet on the cold floor. Maybe some water or something might help. It didn't hurt to try anyways. Plus she had an anxious feeling inside of her. A feeling like she had to get up and move.

So she walked out of the room without waking Temari. Sakura hoped to remember where everything in the house was. She looked down the hallway and went to the left and found the stairs. She was extremely careful not to fall.

At the bottom of the steps, Sakura walked down the hall that led into the kitchen. The light above the stove was on, providing her with some source of sight. She almost felt…sneakish. Like she was snooping around, not getting a glass of water. The only thing was she didn't know was where the cups were kept. Oh she should have just stayed in bed. She was walking around the sand sibling's house for crying out loud! It wasn't normal at all. She should be back at her apartment staring out the window pitifully like she had been the past nights.

But instead she stupidly agreed to come here with Temari. Why did she even come here? It wasn't like she was Temari were friends really. More like, good acquaintances. It was strange really, that she would give in so easily. Maybe she was truly lonely. Well, she had been living alone for a long portion of her life now. And to make matters worse, she had been in Suna for nearly two weeks by herself with no one to call a 'friend.'

In her time of thinking, she had just realized that she had been standing in the kitchen, looking blankly at the sink for a couple of minutes. She was thankful no one else had come down for a midnight snack or anything. They might have thought she was a burglar, or a freak. But she wasn't either of them; she was just a bit spacey. And crazy.

A soft noise filled her ears then. Footsteps. Someone was walking down the hallway. Oh dear.

Sakura pushed herself up against the countertop, almost as if hoping to blend in like a chameleon (;D) and wished in her head they didn't walk into the kitchen.

"Your name's Amaya right?" It was Gaara.

Oh shity Mc shit shit. It would have been smart if she had masked her obvious chakra. So much for her, 'no I'm not a ninja' cover. Fricken A.

"Y-yeah." She stammered out quietly. Her heart beat quickened and she could feel his piercing glare on her. He could sense her chakra and see right through her. There was no point in hiding it now. She was screwed, she could tell and he probably knew now that she wasn't 'Amaya.' He was most likely playing with her.

"Hn." He walked from his place in the arch of the kitchen entrance and moved to the living room. Sakura stood there, confused. Did he want her to follow him or something? And why was he up so late? Wasn't he able to sleep now that the Shukaku was out of him?

Being the curious person she was, Sakura followed his path out to the living room. She stood almost awkwardly behind the couch as he reclined into the back of the soft furniture. Moonbeams fell into the room, illuminating the place softly. They reflected off of Gaara's pale face, making it appear as if he were glowing. Sakura could clearly see the scowl on his face.

"You lied to me." He spoke.

Her heart stopped at those words and she couldn't find her voice to say anything. Finally the truth was out. He had figured it out. She was officially doomed. He would ask her to leave right away. But where would she go?

"You said you weren't a ninja." He continued on. His gaze drifted back and his pale eyes locked onto hers. Her own jade orbs widened slightly as his look cut right through her. "I can feel your chakra. You have a strong chakra signature." He noted.

His comment made her feel even stupider. She should have thought of that and to have covered it at all times, or to do something about her chakra. Oh man, she really was stupid. Coming here was just a big mistake. But she couldn't go back to Konoha. Then where was she to go? No, she would have to just stay put and hope everything would work out.

"Ah…" she didn't have anyway to answer him. It was almost awkward to think that she was standing in Gaara's living room, being accused by said man. What was she supposed to say? Her brain didn't function fast enough to formulate a plan right on the spot. "What are you doing up so late? Couldn't sleep?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not used to sleep. And don't change the subject." Gaara growled. Sakura's shoulders slumped and she knew that there was no way she could avoid the subject.

"Uh, can we talk tomorrow? It's a long story and…I'm kind of tired." She said, hoping to get away so she could form a story to tell him. What was she supposed to say now? Her other story obviously wouldn't work. What was she to do now? Her heat beat so hard against her ribs she wouldn't have been surprised if Gaara could hear.

"I would prefer to get the story now," He started, no full emotion in his voice. He sounded more curious than anything, which, Sakura took to be a good thing. "We have more privacy at the moment, so no one would bother us." Sakura began to go into full panic mode. "But if you truly are tired, then I will allow you to rest. We can continue this conversation tomorrow afternoon in my office."

Sakura nodded her head eagerly. "Yes that sounds good." She agreed. Gaara didn't respond. He simply reached over for the television remote. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then Gaara-sama. Oyasumi-nasai."

Sakura turned to leave, but before she could get anywhere's his voice stopped her. "Gaara." He spoke. Bewildered, she turned around and gazed at him curiously.

"Nani?" she spoke softly.

"Gaara. Just Gaara. I'm not too fond of the formal suffix. I prefer when people use my name." he informed her, never turning to look at her. Sakura's brows that were pulled together gradually loosened.

"I couldn't do that Gaara-sama. It's not respectful." She said lightly. Her eyes softened for some odd reason that she couldn't think of. She found it…interesting, this request of his. But she had never added the suffix on the end of someone's name unless she knew it was mean to be there. Even if it was for a complete idiot.

"I guess I can't force you. You just know what my preference is now." He said and stopped, ending the conversation. Sakura knew he wasn't going to say more and she turned to leave once again. Before she left she whispered quietly, "Oyasumi, Gaara."

She was sure he had heard her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You sure you don't want to stay for a bit longer?" Temari asked Sakura as the chocolate haired girl readied herself to leave. She nodded once and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"I have to work. My bills don't pay themselves and I desperately need the money." She said. Those stupid bills. Why couldn't Tsunade send money over to help her? That would be useful. All good things do come with a price though. "But maybe I'll see you later."

Temari nodded. "Maybe. If Kankuro isn't bugging me and Gaara doesn't send me off on a mission." She said with a roll of her eyes. Sakura nodded with a small chuckle.

"Right. Bye Temari." With a wave she turned and walked off.

It was strange, she thought. She had just spent the night at the sand sibling's house. She and Temari had acted as though they were…friends. But they weren't friends really. Although Temari had just become the closest thing to a friend she had here in the sand village.

Sakura sighed as she looked ahead. The wind was picking up and it was swirling sand in the air. She squinted her eyes. She really was lonely. Though she didn't like the fact that she would be getting close to someone, she knew she needed a friend. Someone to turn to in case she needed it. She was afraid to get too close to anyone. She had been betrayed, hurt, and left behind, not only by that one person but a number of people. People she was close to.

Would it be possible for her to find people for her to really be close with here in the sand village?

Then Temari's comment from the night before ran through her head. _"I think Gaara may be starting to like you."_ It was laughable to her. Gaara? Like her? Actually, like anyone in general? She had never thought of him as a romance option. Sure he had good looks, but…it was Gaara. And she didn't want a relationship. Not now. She was too emotionally unstable for that.

But there was still that question. Would she date Gaara? It was hard for her to decide. It didn't seem likely in her mind. No. Especially given her current situation, she was doing all she could to prevent Gaara from being near her. Though that was proving to be difficult since his favorite place to eat was where she worked. She saw him practically every morning.

Maybe Temari was fooling her.

Sakura shook her head and noticed that in her mind boggling journey, she missed her apartment. She sighed and turned back around, glad she didn't go too far ahead so she could get out of the sandy wind sooner.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she glared out of the corner of her eye at Emi who was smiling sweetly and lingering far too long at Gaara's table. The young Kazekage made his daily morning stop this morning and Emi had gotten to him before any other waitress. Sakura was slightly relieved that she didn't have to serve him, but she felt bad for Gaara who looked as though he would love to wrap the girl in sand and send her back to the kitchen.

Sighing, she picked up the dirty dishes and brought them back into the kitchen to be washed. Her morning had been miserable, if nothing else. It was basically like any other morning, wake up, shower, get dressed, go to work, have a glare war with Emi, and serve people. She felt like a dog.

After washing her hands in the bathroom, she looked miserably at herself in the mirror. Her pale skin seemed to be even paler, and her eyes were dull and nearly lifeless. She frowned at a bump in her hair and pulled at the elastic, letting her locks fall back around her shoulders. She grimaced at the pink color seeping through her roots and made a mental note to get some root touch up. For now, her hair had to stay up so she didn't look like a brown haired weirdo with pink roots.

It was just then as she was walking out back into the restaurant that she could hear the panic. People shouting, chairs scraping across the floor as people stood up, gasps, and someone coughing.

"He's choking!"

The words registered in her mind, and her sharp eyes scanned to find where the commotion was coming from. She could see it. A man, falling backwards out of his chair with his hands loosely around his throat. She could see the faint blue of his face and could tell that he was breathing.

And it was all medics' instinct from there on in.

She reached the man and sank down on her knees. She leaned her head down on his chest and heard his heart beat. It was growing faint due to lack of oxygen. She knew she had to get the food lodged in his throat out. One choice…CPR.

Forming her hands into fists, she began to compress the chest, trying to dislodge the object. She did this for a few moments, and then switched, tilting the man's head up to straighten the air passage. She held the man's nose and opened his mouth slightly. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself as she began the mouth to mouth.

It took her a while, switching between chest compressions and artificial respiration. The people that were gathered around watched anxiously. A woman, who Sakura presumed to be his wife waited with deep concern and worry in her eyes. With one last chest compression, the man coughed and began to rouse.

Sakura sat back and waited. The room was silent as the man continued to cough. Suddenly he stopped and swallowed. He opened his green eyes and gazed up at the faces who were watching eagerly.

His wife, overjoyed hugged him and the room broke out with quiet cheer and clapping. Sakura ignored the happy exchange between the man and his wife and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. It seemed ok, and she presumed he would be alright. She stood up, not wanting to be around everyone.

She went to stand by the front counter behind the register, and waited for the other people to calm down. She noticed Lin coming up from one side of the room and looked for a way to escape.

"Excuse me." Came a voice. Sakura stopped as she was about to run to the back room, and turned to see the victim she had just rescued. His wife clung to his arms and smiled at her appreciatively. She faked a smile back.

"I just wanted to thank you…er, properly for saving my life." The man said. Sakura stood in silence, unsure of what he meant by "properly." She then noticed him reaching for something in his pocket and he pulled out a fat wallet. Her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"Oh no, sir I couldn't." she protested as he opened the wallet. There had to have been at least six credit cards. He rummaged through an assortment of bills and pulled out a stack. Her eyes widened further. There had to have been at least fifteen-thousand yen there! There was just no way.

"Now, I want to. I don't really have anything else to offer, and I feel cheep with just a 'thank you.' Go ahead, you deserve it." He said with a wide grin. His wife nodded her head of blonde hair.

"Darling, you really do deserve it. We can't thank you enough. You saved his life, this is a small repayment for that." She encouraged. Her eyes twinkled and Sakura gulped. She felt…wrong taking the money. But it didn't seem like they were going to let her walk away with nothing. And she really could use the money. But still…

"I'm still not sure…" she said, eyeing the bills longing. The man smiled wider when he saw the look and took her small hand in his large one, leaving the bills in her hand and wrapping her delicate fingers around them.

"You're a life saver. If there's anything you need, just call for Kijami Hiroko." With those last words, he led his wife out the door of the restaurant.

Sakura let out the breath she was holding and looked down at the wad of bills in her hand. That was amazing. Too bad she couldn't save rich people everyday. She still didn't feel right about taking the man's money, but she couldn't complain. The bills were going to be paid and she would even be able to get some things that she wanted.

With a small smile at the thought, she pocketed her reward and walked in front of the counter. She never noticed someone was standing there. She bumped into the hard body and looked up, apologizing softly.

"Sorry."

She looked up into the eyes of Gaara. His expression was unreadable. He didn't look angry, but something about him was unsettling.

"Do you mind coming with me to my office?" he questioned.

Sakura's stomach dropped. "Now?" she asked. He nodded mutely and turned away. Sakura looked around nervously, and removed her apron. She followed behind him closely, hoping she could get away without anyone noticing.

**Like I said, I'm sorry it took me so long. I've honestly been really busy. Please forgive me and review. **


	9. Discovery

**Ah, thank you all for the reviews. Now…let's get this plot a twistin…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I've tried, and lost a lot of money in the process, but I will never give up!**

_**Current members of the "We Hate Emi Club":**_

**you.broke.a.promise, black moon-silver sun, Ishasuki Mitochi, Akuma Chiaim, inuyasha2847684, Mafija, PhAnToM SpEaKeR, Dark-Neko-Princess, Raxan, gaaraluver93, monkey-kid, ScorpieGal, FromDarknessComesLight, Kuro-Baara, A.D. Grey, BlackKanji, NinjaGirl9636, SweetAssassin, 'Pename here', TroublesomeShikamaru, Hiei's Cute Girl, Airi-hime, mahalo4ursupport, Da Bitchy BitchSlapin Kunoichi, RubyturnedTopaz4ever, Miss.Bryant, PinkxxxReaper, kitsuneyasha94, xYoshikox, Sakura-rocks106761, thelyntleoffair, GeneralSephiroth, nemadragon31, SakuraGaara, Light of The Sacred Flame, sms620, Panda-chan21, WeasleyTwinsGirl186, FakeCompassion, Akuma Chiai, Ziyi Shadow, Claki, Emo-Saku-chan,** **SoundzofSilence, Miss.Dandridge, Sakura LOVE shadow, animal.cracker.assassinator, Ashi Ruby, Vixen-of-the-hidden-leaf, gaasaku5, gaasakuluvr, kazster, ScarletEmber, PearlaH.Sweden, shika's girl, sms620, 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0, Red n Black Roses, missladylaura, kitty, **

_**If you want to join the club, send in a review or PM me. **_

She was more nervous than words could describe. She entered the office building behind the Kazekage and didn't even take the time to enjoy the feel good effects of the air conditioner. She stared straight ahead at the broad back before her and tried to fight the urge to turn and run.

As the pair passed an older woman behind the front desk, she smiled nicely towards them both. "Good afternoon Kazekage-sama." She said in an old, wise voice. Gaara nodded back politely and kept walking at a steady pace, determined to get to his office.

Sakura though was busy forging a story as fast as she could. She needed something convincing, something that was believable. Her witty mind worked quickly and she went over what she thought of, making sure to fill in any holes that could give anything away. She was twisting her ponytail nervously as they walked into Gaara's office.

The redhead strode right into his room and promptly took a seat in his chair. He motioned to one of the chairs sitting before his desk, waiting for Sakura to take the seat. She hesitated and walked slowly as if walking to her death sentence. She sat down and avoided looking at his eyes.

Gaara spoke up then, "I would like to hear your story. The truth now." His tone was cold. He did not like being lied to.

She didn't want to say anything. She didn't at first but knew it was inevitable. Would it be possible that she would get off easy if she just told him the truth? No, she didn't want to think of what would happen. It would be easier to think of a convincing story. She had brains, that was for sure and she had thought of something while they were walking here. It was short, it had holes, and it was, in her opinion, corny like a bad romance movie. But it was all she had to go on.

"Ano…" her voice was weak and scared sounding. She didn't fidget nervously, even if her body wanted to. She was uncomfortable and she was certain that if she hadn't trained to remain calm in situations, then she would be sweating right now. "I…did lie to you Kazekage-sama." She had resorted to the formal part of speech. "But I wanted to come and live here without any sign of a ninja background." She covered. Score! Points for Sakura!

"Sou ka. I understand your intention but it would have been better to tell me. I wouldn't have forced you to document that knowledge but it would have stopped me from having suspicions." Gaara said. He looked at her with his intense sea foam green eyes and spoke once more. "If possible could you enlighten me with your background?"

Sakura resisted the sudden urge to cringe. Why did he have to ask that? Couldn't he be satisfied with what he got? Obviously not, but she had never suspected Gaara of being a curious person.

"Well, you see…" she thought to remember quickly. "I actually did grow up in a small village. And I went through ninja training like everyone else." Her eyes refused to meet his. Her mouth began to move on it's own without thinking. "When I was young my parents were killed…and I never had the ambition to remain in the village. So later on I started to travel around. It wasn't until now that I decided to settle down somewhere." She finished off. It was a basic overplay, a short story, and it was mildly believable.

Gaara didn't say anything at first. Still, his eyes were settled on Sakura which was more uncomfortable for her. She shifted slightly in her chair and waited for Gaara to say anything. The silence was suspenseful and it was slowly killing her. Causing her anxiety levels to rise. Without speaking, he nodded instead and closed his eyes. He looked as though he was thinking something over.

"Have you trained in the medical field before?"

The question caught Sakura off guard and her breathing hitched. He couldn't tell anything could he? She just saved a man's life, it wasn't like there would be any medical proof anywhere in that. So what then? He wouldn't bring this up out of nowhere unless he knew something about her. How was he able to tell?

"H-how…?" the word slipped out unintentionally.

"I have a very in tune ability of sensing chakra. When you balance the trays when you work, the chakra ability is very impressive. It's so exact and perfect, I couldn't sense a flaw. Only very special shinobi, geniuses if you would like to think that, are able to be that precise with their chakra control. The only others, are medical ninja." He finished off.

Sakura had to give it to him, this guy was good. To be able to sense her chakra type was impressive. And to guess that she was a medic took skill.

"Not only that," the Kazekage continued on. Sakura was amazed by the amount of words falling from his lips. "But you did save that man. Your quick thinking and knowledge saved his life. That also leads my suspicion of you."

Amazed, Sakura couldn't even comprehend her next words. They slipped out of nowhere. "Yes." She spoke, her voice sounding distant. "I am a medic." She then shook her head. "Was, I mean. I was a medic." She mentally slapped herself at her own stupidity and looked down at the floor, unable to look anywhere else. She couldn't believe that that had just slipped out. Now she needed a cover for that as well.

"How long?" he asked, interested for some reason.

"A long time. I've training for a couple of years, since I was about twelve." She hoped he wouldn't go into asking by whom, because answering "The Hokage" wouldn't work. She was sure her mind would think of something, or at least her mouth since that kept running without her brains consults of the words she was about to say.

Gaara didn't bother to go further into his investigation. He had work to do and this was taking up time, despite his needing of knowledge on her. Nothing seemed to be wrong or dangerous about her, but he was still tweaked that she had lied. Even if it was for personal reasons.

"If you have trained for as long as you say, why don't you apply for a job at the hospital?" he questioned, lacing his fingers together on his desk.

Shrugging, Sakura answered, "I never thought of it." Another lie, but she didn't want to tell him the truth.

"It's there if you would like to consider it. We could use more people on our medical staff." Gaara said in a final tone, signaling that this conversation was over.

Sakura nodded her head and stood up quickly, moving to the door. She didn't bother to look back or wait for any words. She opened the door and rushed out of the room, down the hallways, and stepped out into the scorching desert sun.

**-----------**

The first thing Sakura had done with the money she earned was buy some root touch up hair coloring. The next day she was able to walk outside with her hair down and not have to worry about looking like a freak.

Her hair was bunched up on top of her head for work though. She waited on multiple people offering them the usual fake smile and more coffee. Over time, the waitress business was becoming easier. Sakura felt more at ease, beginning to recognize the usual customers and what they're 'usual' was. She could maneuver around the café fluidly without problems.

"Amaya, if I could have a word." Looking up, Sakura noticed her boss Hataru waiting for her. They didn't move to any other room, so their conversation was up for the whole kitchen to hear. They stood right in the middle, busy bodies moving to avoid them.

"Now, it's nothing too big. But I noticed that you sort of…disappeared yesterday in the middle of work." Amber eyes flashed behind the red glasses. "I'm just wondering where you were off to."

With a truthful reply, Sakura answered her. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly joshi-san. But Gaara-san wanted to talk to me. So he asked me to leave." She said. At that time, Emi had entered the kitchen with a stack of plates that needed to be cleaned. She stopped short when she heard that Sakura was talking to the boss.

"Well, if Gaara-sama was the one who asked you to accompany him then that is a reasonable excuse. Please, just let me know if you are going to leave again." She said as she straightened her glasses.

Sakura bowed slightly. "I will, thank you." Hataru walked off, heading towards her office.

Emi walked up to Sakura, her hands still full with dirty dishes. "You don't have any respect at all." She sneered at Sakura. Her red eyes glared furiously. "You think you can call Gaara-sama Gaara-san. Like you were closer with him or something?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the obvious play of jealously, not wanting to deal with this girl. "Please, it's not attractive to act like a child." She dismissed the girl and walked off, ignoring her completely. Before she left the room she said over her shoulder, "And Gaara-san asked me to drop the –sama. I guess he just likes me better."

Knowing that that set off sparks of anger in the girl, Sakura walked away feeling satisfied. She knew it wasn't right to be mean to someone, but that girl really did have it coming. She couldn't stand girls like that at all. She was thankful that she and Ino had dropped the act so long ago. It really wasn't a favorable trait.

Later after work, the sun had gone down and it was dark outside. The stars shone brightly above Sakura, guiding her on her way back to her apartment. As she opened the door and locked it behind her, she couldn't help but wonder what to do. She wasn't tired at all.

In the living room, the computer sat quietly, untouched for the past couple of days. She took her hair down, the ends slightly curled from being wrapped in a messy bun all day. She turned the device on and waited a few minutes for it to warm up and set up all of the programs.

Finally she found her program and signed into her screename. The volume was off so she didn't hear the voice that cried "You've got mail!" She noticed the one mail message and clicked it, feeling elated that Tsunade's screename was next to it.

_**To: **__LoneyBlossom23_

_**From: **__SlotsMaster38_

_**Subject: **__Hang in there_

_Well, I'm sorry to hear that you are having a bad time. I wish I could help, but I'm not there. I've gone through similar things Sakura, or shall I call you Amaya? Just don't forget that. I've been there too so I understand. _

_Just remember that you are encouraged to come back at anytime. We all miss you terribly. Naruto had gone ballistic. He's pissed at the world that you are gone and he refuses to speak to me. He knows that I know where you are, but I won't tell him anything. He doesn't like me at the moment, but I'm not bothered. It's less yelling I have to listen to. _

_Ino is in a fit as well as everyone else. They are all worried. I found Naruto trying to organize a search team without my knowing. So, I really do encourage you to return soon, though I'm sure that my words don't mean much. _

_If needed as well, I could send money over for you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you got that? I want to help, even if it's by doing something small. _

_And what's this I hear about you being a waitress? That's an interesting choice I guess. I still think that you should work in the hospital. But it is your choice. I have no right to tell you anything. _

_So, overall, you're miserable. Everyone here is miserable without you. See a pattern? I'm just saying. Please stay safe and talk to me. _

_Love,_

_The one who misses you most._

For once, Sakura smiled as she read the letter. It was so nice to read something from her teacher. From her home. She missed everyone so much and at the mere mention of Naruto's name she could feel her heart skip a beat and her eyes glazed over. She wanted to see him so bad. She loved the boy so much, he was her best friend. She couldn't believe that she left him, but it was something she had to do for herself. She just wished that it wasn't so selfish. Then she might feel if only a little bit better.

Somehow, when Sakura signed in to check her mail, her screename had to have signed her into the instant messaging system. A small window popped up, someone she had talked to before wanting a conversation.

_Waytosexy823: _Hey, Sakura right?

_Lonelyblossom23: _Oh, hello.

_Waytosexy823:_ It's been a while since I've talked to you. How have you been?

_Lonelyblossom23: _If I said alright, then I'd be lying.

_Waytosexy823: _I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong?

_Lonelyblossom23: _I'm not sure if I should tell. I mean, I barely know you.

_Waytosexy823: _You can trust me. It's not like I'd go off running around telling everyone about someone I haven't met in person. Go on, you can trust me.

_Lonelyblossom23: _Well I've just had a nerve wrecking day.

_Waytosexy823: _Could you tell me about it? I'll listen.

_Lonelyblossom23: _Well, read about it. Lol. No, I'm kind of nervous.

Sakura debated just how much she could tell this person. They seemed to be fine, but she wasn't sure. Meeting people online was risky, and it as dangerous to reveal too much. But she wanted to tell someone what was going on. About what has happened to her. And this was someone who she didn't know, and possibly wouldn't meet.

_Lonelyblossom23: _I had to talk to the Kazekage today.

_Waytosexy823: _I'm not talking to a criminal am I?

_Loneyblossom23: _No, no. Of course not. Well, actually kind of. If you count lying as a crime.

_Waytosexy823: _You lied to the Kazekage?

_Lonelyblossom23: _…yes…

_Waytosexy823: _You rebel. What did you lie to him about?

_Loneleyblossom23: _About me basically. I'm not originally from Suna, and I guess I tweaked the truth about my past. And if I didn't lie today I could have been in big trouble.

_Waytosexy823: _So I AM talking to a criminal. Lol, jk. Unless you are. What about your past?

_Lonelyblossom23: _Just about where I came from. I just didn't want him to know. To tell you the truth, he actually knows me from years ago.

_Waytosexy823: _You know the Kazekage? Personally?

_Lonelyblossom23: _Not really too personally. But yes, I do know him. We took the chuunin exams together.

_Waytosexy823: _You're a ninja?

Sakura suddenly cursed herself, wishing she hadn't said that.

_Lonelyblossom23: _It's getting late. I have to work in the morning so I better go to bed.

_Waytosexy823: _I get it miss secretive. I'll talk to you again some other time.

_Loneyblossom23: _Yeah. Oyasumi.

_Waytosexy823: _Oyasumi Sakura-chan.

Sakura signed off her screename and took a deep breath, leaning back in her chair. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She couldn't believe what she had reveled to a complete stranger. It was insane and so unlike her to do something like that.

After shutting the computer down, the brunette pushed away from the computer desk in time to hear her stomach growl lightly. She had already eaten dinner previously but she did have an appetite. And she wasn't too diet strict as she was when she was younger. She had come to learn that her body burned off calories fast and didn't store it as fat. To make up for eating so much, she ate healthy (despite her ramen fetish) and she exercised a good amount.

Standing up she walked into the kitchen to find a late night snack.

**---------------------------**

The next day at work was peaceful. Emi wasn't working that day and there weren't too many customers filling in the place like usual. There also weren't many other workers. It was Sakura, Lin, and another girl whom Sakura barely knew. It was nice.

Lin walked into the kitchen and walked by Sakura who was picking up two plates for two of her customers and she was about to leave when the tall girl stopped her. "Amaya, there are two new customers that just came in. Could you cover them?" Lin asked.

Sakura nodded. "I've got it." She said and walked out. After delivering the food to the elderly couple seated by the window she was busy trying to dig her notepad and pen out of her apron to notice who the two newcomers were. She approached their table.

"Good morning to you both. I'm Amaya and I'll be serving you both today. Can I start you both with drinks?"

She didn't get a response. Sakura lowered her notepad to glance at them. And then she froze. She suddenly felt cold and her stomach flopped around. She could believe her eyes and the look she got told her that he instantly knew who she was. He remembered her look, dyed hair and all.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Unable to answer his question Sakura just stared at him blankly. Temari sat across from the man, glancing between the two awestruck people. She finally understood where the shock came from and wondered how the Konoha girl would play this one out.

Sakura's throat went dry. She licked her lips, and spilling out from her mouth came one whispered word of disbelief.

"Shikamaru?"

**Sorry to leave you hanging! I'm updating though right? Right!? Anyways, I'm not planning on making this story too long. I'm just getting everything done. That's what I want. I would really hate to abandon any of my stories. And I stupidly made another SasuSaku fic. Go ahead and read it if you want. I'm posting the next chapter to that soon after I post this one. **


End file.
